


Come Back On Halloween

by FyrMaiden



Category: Glee
Genre: Allusion to canon depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fives times Sam Evans was convinced that NYADA was a school for witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back On Halloween

1.

Sam tells Mercedes that he thinks the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts is a front. It’s late and he’s eating cornflakes from a mixing bowl, and he has a marathon of a show he only knows because of Blaine queued on Hulu. Mercedes has a blanket wrapped around her, and a make-up remover wiper in her hand, and she’s taken off her eyelashes. She blinks at him, and frowns, and shakes her head. He looks at her, very serious behind his bowl, and nods his head. “Pretty sure it’s for witches,” he says. “I overheard Rachel saying that someone she knew is a flying monkey now.” Mercedes exhales a laugh and shakes her head.

“The Wizard of Oz,” she says, and then, “Or maybe Wicked?” Sam lowers the bowl, a look of superstitious vindication settling on his features, his eyes bright in the gloom.

“Wizards,” he says, and nods like she’s confirmed everything. “It’s a school for wizards. Like a really creepy Harry Potter.”

“Sure, Sam,” Mercedes says, and reaches out to pat his knee. “They’re hiding a school for wizards in Manhattan.”

“Right?” he says, and Mercedes sighs.

“Just press play.”

 

2.

Sam says, “I don’t want you to worry.”

Blaine looks up from his books, and Sam plops into a seat opposite him. There are Sam sentences that are designed to make him uneasy, tones of voice that cause alarm. That one makes him nervous.

“Good start,” he says, putting his pen down. Sam blinks at him.

“You know in Captain America,” he says, “When they inject him with the serum and poof, magic, Steve Rogers is like, super hot?” Blaine nods. He’s not unfamiliar. He’s watched those hands stroking that body once or twice. For reasons. Sam snaps his fingers at him, and he blinks slowly. “Focus,” he says, and then, “Like, I don’t want to alarm you, but like, Kurt, you know? Poof.”

Blaine’s concern breaks around an amused gust of laughter. “Sam,” he says, and reaches to grip Sam’s hand in his own. “No one is doing genetic experiments on NYADA students. I promise. Kurt’s just working really hard.”

Sam doesn’t look appeased or mollified. “I just don’t want you to wake up one day and realise your fiancé is like, the Hulk.”

“I’ll still love him when he’s green,” Blaine says. Sam flicks a smile but doesn’t say, Yeah, but what about when he’s angry?

 

3.

Santana doesn’t help. She says that time works differently at NYADA. She says she went there once and it was daylight outside, and when she left an hour later, it was dark. She doesn’t say she was there for an evening class. It doesn’t seem relevant. And she likes the look on Sam’s face when she walks away, juice in hand and a swagger in her walk.

 

4.

“But think about this,” Sam says, “What’s she hiding _underneath_ the turban?”

Blaine closes his eyes.

“Not a school for witches, Sam.” And then, “Probably her hair.”

He regrets even answering the phone.

 

5.

Fundamentally, though, Sam doesn’t trust any school that works its students as hard as NYADA does, that changes its mind so arbitrarily, and who lets them go without any seeming care for their wellbeing.

Or really, he doesn’t like the ways it changes the people he cares about.

Or he sees Rachel break away and smile for the first time in far too long. And he sees Blaine break himself against the brick walls of NYADA’s prison, and he sees the way it clips their wings instead of letting them grow.

And he decides that the only explanation for them staying is that there is bad magic at play.

Leaving New York is the best decision Sam makes for himself, and he hopes, hopes, that Blaine manages to get away from the witch school as well.

Because it’s not the right kind of magic for him.


End file.
